


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by inked (paperbacks), paperbacks



Series: Drabble Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 23:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/paperbacks
Summary: “You’re so cold,” Magnus whined, shuffling deeper into the covers as Alec shot him a guilty smile.“Sorry, I went out to get pastries.”





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how close I was to naming this "Baby, It's Cold Outside".
> 
> Day 2: Snow

Alec shivered as he gently opened the door to the loft, balancing the slightly damp box of pastries in one hand and soundlessly closing the door with the other. He shrugged off his boots and coat, the freshly fallen snow melting as it hit the carpet. He padded across the room, setting the box down in the kitchen with a tired sigh.

The morning hush settled peacefully throughout the open space while the white flurries continued their onslaught outside. The light ticking of the clock and the sound of the Chairman’s snuffles echoed quietly, making Alec’s shoulders droop in relaxation.

The sudden sound of snores muffled slightly by the closed bedroom door made Alec’s ears perk. Soundlessly, he made his way towards the bedroom and the sight he was met with painted a dopey grin on his face. 

The red silk sheets draped over the length of Magnus’ body, rising and falling in sync with his snores. Most of his raven hair was spread over the pillowcases, the rest fell over his exposed forehead.

Alec edged onto the bed and hovered above Magnus on his forearms, peppering kisses on his bare skin. Magnus shifted slightly from underneath him. His eyes fluttered open, his lips quirking into a sleepy smile as he mouthed at his neck. He shuddered, his nose scrunching as Alec’s cold nose brushed against his skin.

“You’re so cold,” Magnus whined, shuffling deeper into the covers as Alec shot him a guilty smile.

“Sorry, I went out to get pastries. 

Magnus perked up at the sound of that, “the ones on Brooklyn Avenue?” He gave a happy sigh, running the tips of his fingers over his Henley clad arms as Alec nods. “You’re forgiven.”

Alec let out a surprised grunt as Magnus flipped them over, burying his face into Alec’s neck, settling comfortably on his chest. “Magnus,” he laughed, “babe, come on, you have to get up.”

Magnus shifted further into his body, pressing a small kiss to the underside of his jaw, “five more minutes.”

He doesn't argue. Instead, he draped his arms over his torso, burying his face into his black locks. He breathed in the smell of shampoo as he settled back into the sheets, drifting off to the sound of snow pattering against the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only day 2 and I'm already done with writing. Let's hope I have enough mental energy to make it through the month.
> 
> I do have a couple of things to say, I'm not done talking yet this time kjsnkjda.
> 
> Firstly, I forgot to mention yesterday but I do have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pperbacks) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pperbacks), however I'm more active on my Twitter than I am on Tumblr. If you ever have any comments or you'd like to contact me in any way just DM me!
> 
> Secondly, if you have any ideas for the next Flufftober prompt that you'd like me to write, kindly send it to me on Twitter. I can't say that I'll do all of them (if you ever send me any!) but any idea is a good idea and I'll probably end up using them in the future.
> 
> Thirdly, @inked is my second pseud where I'll be posting all of the Flufftober fanfics and hopefully fics from other fandoms. You can check out my other fics with my other handle, @paperbacks.
> 
> That's the end of my rant, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
